You Hulk Mate!
by Five Tailed Demon Dog
Summary: Nothing ever exciting happened in Godric's Hollow since Voldemort's fall until that one faithful day where Lily pulls Harry to show him an 'incredible surprise'... in which the Hulk attempts to woo him, HP/Avengers drabbles, The Hulk x Harry Potter x Bruce Banner
1. Come See, Daddy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_The Hulk x Harry Potter x Bruce Banner_

* * *

"Daddy!"

Harry Potter quickly glanced up, relieved to see the small redheaded girl skipping happily towards him, "Lily!" He anxiously eyed her form looking for any signs of injury and relaxed slightly when she appeared completely unharmed, "Thank Merlin," He sighed, but then looked at her firmly, "Where have you been?"

"Just at the edge of the forest," Lily pointed, "I was playing with Hedy!" Harry glanced up, spotting the fledgling Snowy Owl he had bought her for her last birthday.

"What have I told you?" Harry said with exasperation, rubbing his temple while shaking his head, "Don't go to the forest alone. If you must play around there, then take your brothers with you."

He was being overly paranoid, there was nothing actually dangerous that lived in the forest, but he couldn't be too careful with his children, especially with the few Death Eaters that had yet to be caught after Voldemort's fall.

But with the many intricate protection spells weaved over his property, which extended to the forest just outside of Godric's Hollow, he could be slightly lax with letting them roam around.

"James and Al didn't want to come!" Lily pouted, her arms crossed her small chest and Harry was vaguely reminded of Lily's maternal grandmother with that frown of hers, "They're too busy playing Quidditch!"

"Still? They have been playing since this morning." He sighed, knowing it was James' dream to grow up to be a professional Quidditch player like his mother had. Poor Al had probably been forced to play with his eldest son...

"Daddy, there's something I really, _really _want to show you," Lily suddenly grabbed his hand, tugging insistingly until he gave into her indulges and followed her patiently while she chattered about whatever came to her mind, "It's a surprise!"

Harry smiled, not bothering to ask what she wanted to show him because it was supposed to be a 'surprise', "It's not another litter of Kneazles, is it?" He asked teasingly, remembering when Lily had brought him the cat-like creatures, only for them all to learn a rather painful lesson when their mother had finally prowled back.

"Nope!" Lily giggled, tugging harder on his hand to try and coax him to walk faster. She didn't even pause at the edge of the forest and entered comfortably with her father right behind her, "Hurry up, Daddy!" She said impatiently.

Harry didn't respond, his unoccupied hand immediately going to his pocket where his wand was located. His attention to details, due to his Auror training, was so intent that he instantly noticed that there were no birds chirping in the area as they usually would be.

"Lily–" He tensed, cursing under his breath and bringing his wand out fully when Lily released his hand and ran ahead, leading him to whatever she wanted to show him, "Lily!" He caught up with ease and the five-year-old excitedly pointed to a clearing in the forest and he felt as if he were suddenly punched in the stomach.

There, sitting unmoving like a massive rock, was the unmistakable gigantic green figure of the one that the world had dubbed as 'The Incredible Hulk' and there was only three words he could think of when the figure's eyes snapped open and both were caught in the stare of the amazingly similar shade of green.

_'Bloody fucking hell...'_


	2. Hulkie is Lily's Friend!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Thanks for the amazing response :D

* * *

_'Bloody fucking hell...'_

Well, maybe he would be able to hold off the Hulk long enough for Lily to escape and he would use every particle of his magic in his body to make that happen.

"Lily," Harry said as quietly as he possibly could, hoping that the Hulk wouldn't go on a rampage at the tiniest movement, "Lily, I want you to –!?"

Lily completely and utterly ignored him, skipping past him as if there were no massive green monster standing before them, "Hiya, Hulkie~!" The redhead greeted as only a little girl could, "Did you like the flowers I gave you?"

"L-Lily?!" Harry stammered with disbelief and he barely was able to stop the uncontrollable shaking of his wand arm enough to aim it at the Hulk, "Lily, get back here!" He demanded and Lily paused at the authoritative tone.

"But why, Daddy?" Lily asked innocently, grinning at him like sunshine, "Hulkie is my friend!" She patted the massive creature's green skin as Harry watched in horror, a readied spell on his lips in case the Hulk made any sort of move towards his daughter.

And finally the Hulk moved, his intense green eyes which had been staring at Harry the entire time lowered slowly until they rested on the beaming girl, "Hulk don't like flower," He snorted loudly, "Flower no use to Hulk."

"But I gave you lilies!" Lily pouted and her brown eyes grew wide, "My name is Lily! Does that mean you don't like me?" She sniffled at thought of losing her new friend.

"Human-girl is okay," The Hulk admitted after shifting in a manner which Harry could only identify as discomfort, "Human-girl does not scream when she sees Hulk."

"Lily," Harry said between grit teeth, unsure of what to do. He didn't want his daughter anywhere near the creature who could cause mass destruction with a sweep of an arm, but the Hulk wasn't doing anything to indicate that he was going to harm Lily, "Come here."

He seriously doubted he could do anything to cause even a mere a scratch on the Hulk should he choose violence, so his Auror instincts were screaming at him to get out of the area as fast he could with Lily in tow.

"But I don't want to," Lily sulked, sticking out her lower lip, "I want to stay and play with Hulkie!" She flinched back when her father's eyes hardened noticeably that even she realized it, "Okay, Daddy," She began towards him, but then looked back at the green monster, "Bye bye, Hulkie! I'll play with you tomorrow!"

Harry immediately picked up Lily, his wand still readied just in case, "I'm not sure why you're here," He said carefully in a low tone and he was almost overcome by how intense the Hulk's gaze was, "But thank you for being... friendly with Lily." But the threat was very well heard though it was unsaid.

_Harm my daughter and I'll find a way to kill you_

"Hulk not here for Human-girl," The Hulk grunted, "Hulk is here for..." He paused for a moment, eyeing Harry before abruptly taking a massive leap and was out of sight before either Harry or Lily could react.

"Bye bye, Hulkie!" Lily shouted loudly, waving to the sky while Harry let out a shaky exhale, his body sagging lightly with relief and one question remained.

What _was _the Hulk there for?


End file.
